Itachi's Madness
by XxTheFallenxX1
Summary: Sasuke is rudely awoken by Itachi who, in Sasuke's eyes, stupidly uses the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan to pull a prank on him. Itachi then reveals his latest secret which leaves Sasuke amazed.


_Tap Tap Tap_

"Sasuke..." came a whisper which after a couple of seconds let out a heavy sigh

"Saaaaaasuke..."

Sasuke stirred as he heard the voice accompanied by the tapping on his bedroom window. Confusion spread through his mind as he looked around , failing to identify the source of the noises.

"Sasuke come on man let me in will ya its reeeeally warm out here"

Sasuke hoisted himself out of his bed and pulled his shorts up so that they covered his waist. He lumbered over to his bedroom window and lazily opened his curtains. Sasuke's eyes widened as the sight of Itachi loomed up at parallel height from the outside of his bedroom. He let out a yell of shock and stumbled backward tripping up over a pile of clothes which sent him crashing down on the floor and his head crashing off the bed frame.

Itachi looked in through the window at the events with an expression of shock and concern  
"uhhh Sasuke...You ok ?"

As Sasuke lay on his back groaning in pain Itachi began to realise that maybe his idea of an early morning wake up call was not the most sensible one he had come up with. Itachi made his way back to ground level and proceeded to enter his brother's home through the unlocked front door and make his way up to Sasuke's room where by the time Itachi had let himself in, Sasuke was still laid on his back clutching the back of his head.

"Come on buddy sit yourself up and let me take a loot at your head" He grunted as he sat Sasuke up and looked at the raised lump on the back of his head head

"Yikes. Well , the good news is there's no bleeding. Bad news is it's gonna hurt like nothing on earth for the next while" Mutters Itachi as he takes a seat by Sasuke's desk.

"Yeah no thanks to you" Mumbles Sasuke.

"What the hell were you doing outside my bedroom window and more to the point. Just how in god's name did you _get there!" _

Itachi holds up a finger and says  
"Ah now _THAT _I can explain. " Itachi cleared his throat before continuing.  
"The reason I appeared outside your bedroom window just a few moments ago is so that I could remind you that we have a mission in three days and that we need to do some serious training for it." A smile crept across his face at the mention of training. He knew Sasuke hated training for a serious mission but for Itachi there was nothing better than working up a good sweat.

Sasuke stood up and pulled on a t-shirt before slipping on a pair of socks.

"you still haven't told me just how you managed to get yourself up to the height of my bedroom window Itachi."

Itachi gave a worried chuckle before rubbing the back of his own head, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead and a slight shake beginning to emerge in his body.  
"Oh yeah, about that. Well the thing is...I _May _ have used the Su'Ssano in order to attempt my little prank"

Sasuke's movements froze at Itachi's words, his head turning slowly towards Itachi.

"You used...The Mangekyou Sharingan's Su'Ssano jutsu, a justsu derived from an ocular power which has catastrophic consequences if over used, simply to elevate yourself to a mere second storey height...Are you_ FUCKING CRAZY._ Do you have any idea how dangerous that is Itachi. Do you even realise what would happen If you did overuse that power and lost your sight so close to such an important mission!" yelled Sasuke as he stood lecturing his older brother , his arms waving uncontrollably in random directions.

Meanwhile, Itachi sat listening half heartedly to Sasuke's attempts to seem like the sensible member of the family.

"If you would let me explain my actions then you will realize that there is no need to for you to be getting so highly strung about this whole thing"

Sasuke crossed his arms and sat back before mumbling

"Oh now this should be good. Go on then, let's hear this explanation of yours"

Itachi said nothing, he simply reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and tossed it to Sasuke before nodding at it.

"your phone?" Snorted Sasuke

"What exactly does your phone have to do with this"

"Just unlock it will ya" tutted Itachi

Sasuke huffed at his brother's condescending tone and unlocked his brothers phone revealing a never before seen background. Sasuke sat staring at the phone which contained a background identical to that of Itachi's Mangeyou Sharingan.

Itachi sensed that his brother was not going to become vocal any time soon so he cleared his throat and began to explain even farther.

"What you have there Sasuke is indeed my phone. But within my phone I have devised a way in which I can implant my Mangekyou Sharingan. The reason I have done so is that by doing this I have managed to make it's power eternal thus defeating the possibility of the use of it's powers having a negative effect on my body and mind."

Sasuke looked up with a puzzled look on his face, he then looked back down at the phone and mumbled  
"I don't understand...how did you do this?"

"Simple" replied Itachi as he took the phone back from his brother.  
"I synchronized my chakra network with that of my phone. By doing so all of my jutsu , including the ocular powers of the Sharingan, were transferred over to my phone. This way if we ever encounter another ninja with similar abilities to that of Kakashi even if they do not possess a Sharingan eye then they will be unable to copy my techniques. Plus the afore mentioned ability to make my Mangekyou Sharingan permanent without having to go through the trouble of stealing your own eyes to develop the Eternal Mangekyou."

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes stuttering

"T-t-this is...this is amazing. Do you think it would work for me too?"

Itachi searched through his phone silently for a few seconds before tossing it back to Sasuke  
"I already got that one all sorted out. I synchronized your chakra network at the same time I synchronized my own. This way the only way in which both of us will ever be unable to use our Mangekyou to any extent is if we either do not have my phone with me or if the phones battery dies. In which case we will have to settle for using our ordinary stage three Sharingan"

Sasuke sits dazzled at the fact that his brother has made not only his own but also his Mangekyou Sharingan's permanent without the need for one of them to sacrifice their own eyes.

Itachi chuckles and pats Sasuke on the shoulder  
"Come on, Get dressed and I'll make breakfast and then we can start out training. That little bump on your head wont stop you from a good sparring bout now will it"


End file.
